What Happens In Vegas
by AgentNoSmile
Summary: The BAU go to Las Vegas to help the Crime Lab solve the case of a girl who has been raped. The BAU soon find out why this case is high profile; the victim is the daughter of the Governor of Nevada; Vince Renway. Sara and Hotch hit it off straight away, and they end up at Sara's place to work on the case; but Sara has other ideas for Hotch.
1. First Contact

Hotch frowned at the sound of his cell-phone chirping. He picked it up;

"Hotchner," he said shortly; he didn't recognise the number.

"Oh, hi, my name's D.B Russell. I'm a CSI supervisor, Graveyard shift out in Vegas? You're the BAU Unit Chief, right?" he waited for confirmation.

"Yes that's right. How can I help you?"he could see a trip to Vegas in his future; but not the fun kind.

"We've been asked to bring in the FBI to assist on a rape case here in Vegas," D.B continued;

"I heard you were the man to call,"

"A rape case?" A serial?" Hotch frowned;

"No, it's an isolated incident," he added,

"I don't understand. Why would this be a BAU case? We profile serial killers, sometimes rapists but only serial cases," Hotch replied, mildly irritated at having his time wasted;

"The victim's father asked for you personally. I hear you're old friends," D.B added, he was cheerful in an ironic sort of way.

"Friends? I don't have any friends in Vegas," Hotch added with a sigh.

"Really? Huh. Well that's peculiar; Vincent Renway insists he knows you,"

"Vince? Well I know Vince, but he's not from Vegas,"

"Not originally, no but he lives here now and this is a high profile case,"

"Why high profile?" Hotch's interest had been piqued;

"Vincent Renway is the Governor of Nevada now, don't you read the news?" D.B asked, shocked that someone who claimed to be a friend hadn't know about Vince's election, and subsequent exploits. Hotch shook his head and answered;

"I don't. I see too much working this job, I don't need to see it before and after work too,"

D.B nodded;

"I get ya," he replied;

"Anyways, how soon can you get here? Bring your team too; Nick and Greg could use some little helpers in the field," he chuckled to himself.

"Well, the flight's four hours, give or take...I'd say we could be with you in six hours; I need to round up my team. I'll brief them on the jet, and get them accustomed. How long does it take to get from the airport to the Crime Lab?" Hotch questioned, his mind working away in the background of the conversation;

"About thirty minutes or so. I'll have Nick and Greg come and pick you up. How many of you are there?" D.B took a pen out of his shirt pocket and commenced to take down the details as Hotch was speaking;

"Myself, Reid, Prentiss, JJ and Morgan. We can reach Garcia; our Technical Analyst via satellite. JJ is our Media Liaison and she will be happy to discuss media coverage with your Undersheriff,"

"So five of you?" he deduced.

"Yes, Rossi is out on vacation and Blake is out sick, so just the five of us," Hotch concluded.

"Great, I've sent all the details we currently have to your work email, see you soon," D.B clicked off of the call and walked into the warren of corridors the Las Vegas Crime Lab had to offer. He sent a quick page to Nick, Sara and Greg for them to meet him in the board room. One by one they filtered in; Sara with her coffee, Greg with a sandwich, and sat down.

"I thought you wanted us to go and check the Renway house for evidence?" Greg so=poke between mouthfuls of chicken mayo. D.B nodded;

"I do, but we can't do anything until the FBI get here Greg, I told you that," he frowned;

"Since when do we follow protocol to the letter?" Nick said, nonchalantly.

"Since Undersheriff Ecklie said so," he rolled his eyes in disgust; not one of the team liked Conrad Ecklie, he was a snake in the grass. Morgan Brody walked into the board room and sat between Sara and Greg;

"The Feds here yet?" she asked straight-forwardly.

"Not yet, and we can't process or conduct a search until they do; it's protocol," D.B repeated his earlier statement.

"Um, why don't we do what we always do? Screw protocol and let them get over themselves?" She played with the end of a piece of her hair as she spoke; her tone lased with boredom and apathy. She looked at each of the CSIs, then rolled her eyes;

Oh, let me guess; my father being all high and mighty again?" she shook her head; Morgan disliked her father more than anyone else on the team, and with good reason. D.B sighed, and nodded;

"This is total B.S," Morgan leaned her head on Greg's shoulder and sighed, defeated. He put his arm around her and stroked it softly; it was a well-known fact that they were now something of an item. D.B shared her sigh;

"Don't I know it! That's just how it is though; we can all find some work to do until the BAU arrive, we have thirty open cases, so let's go and do what the city pays us for hmm?"

Hotch walked down the stairs and out into the warren of desks in the mezzanine. He addressed his whole team;

"Wheels up in thirty guys, we're going to Vegas," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Whooo Vegas!" Morgan smirked and whooped.

"For a case Morgan, not for shots, gambling and strippers,"

"Aww damn. Hey Reid, you gonna visit your mom whilst we're there?" he turned to face Spencer, all traces of mirth now gone;

"I'm not entirely sure, more than likely, it's been quite a while. Yes being the uh, short answer," he chuckled awkwardly, his bashfulness abundant. He turned to Hotch;

"So uh, what's the case Hotch?" he cleared his throat, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear;

"It's a rape case, no serial, a friend of mine; Vince Renway's daughter," Reid interrupted him;

"You're friends with the Governor of Nevada?" he looked up at Hotch, clearly impressed by his connections.

"He's an old friend from college. Anyway, his daughter was raped, but she's not talking," he began reading from the PDA he had in his hand; D.B had forwarded the case notes to his email, as promised.

"So we're flying four hours to talk to a girl, who doesn't want to talk about what happened?" Morgan sounded more uncaring than he'd actually meant to.

"Yes we are," Hotch replied, shortly;

"Get your go bags and be on the jet in fifteen minutes," he added, checking his watch. They nodded one by one and began to disperse.


	2. Planting The Seeds

Hotch made himself comfortable in his usual spot on the jet, and waited for his team to arrive. He expected Morgan to be a little late, Prentiss to have stopped at the vending machine and Spencer to trip on the stairs at least once. Prentiss stepped onto the jet first, chewing on a Twizzler and drinking a Mountain Dew; one down.

"Hey Hotch, you know me; had to get my candy fix," she winked and chuckled softly. She sat opposite Hotch and put her bag under the table. Hotch and Prentiss both turned to the sound of someone tripping followed by;

"Son of a bitch!" Spencer pulled himself up and threw his bag under the table;

"Every time," he sighed and slumped down next to Prentiss;

"Candy again Emily? You're always so buzzy on that stuff," he smiled as she threw a Twizzler at his head;

"Eat that and live a little Spencer," she smirked and gulped the rest of her soda down. Spencer picked it up off the table and bit the end off it; he grimaced;

"It's too sweet, I feel like my teeth just got cancer," Reid frowned, Prentiss rolled her eyes;

"You can't get cancer from candy Spencer," she shook her head;

"Actually, studies have shown that the use of aspartame in sodas and-" Hotch interrupted;

"Reid," he scowled, Spencer gulped and looked down;

"Sorry," Hotch allowed a small smile to play on his lips;

"Relax, Reid, you're alright," Hotch squeezed his shoulder lightly; Spencer didn't know what to make of this gesture, so he sat and blinked at Hotch's hand until it withdrew. Morgan disturbed the peace by jumping onto the plane, JJ not far behind him;

"Sorry we're late, I couldn't find my locker keys," Morgan spoke and Hotch rolled his eyes;

"You need them on a chain around your neck," he quipped. Morgan mock-scowled at him and sat on the left side of the jet, putting his feet up. JJ smiled and apologized for her tardiness too, before sitting next to Hotch. Hotch had taken the liberty of printing out the case files for everyone before they left. He handed them out once the jet had taken off, and they were on their way.

"This is Tawny Renway. Her father found her wandering in the street in the early hours of the morning, she was shaken and crying. He finally got her inside the house and tried to ask her what had happened. All she managed to say was that she had been raped, she didn't say by whom, where and what exactly, had happened. Her father was quick to suspect her current boyfriend Tyler Harvey, he's always hated him according to Tawny. The case file is a little thin, since she won't talk. The CSIs are waiting on us before they go and work the scene. Morgan, you Prentiss and Reid will be going into the field with...Greg and Nick, Morgan and Reid you'll help them with the house and Prentiss I want you to talk to Tawny's friends," Hotch sipped from a bottle of water as he finished. Emily nodded;

"You got it Hotch," she said and ate her last Twizzler. She pulled out her book and turned to her last checkpoint. Morgan put on his headphones, whilst JJ laid her head down to sleep the journey off. Spencer started his crossword puzzle and disappeared into his own little world, and Hotch turned to look out at the passing skies, thinking to himself.

The flight passed with little turbulence and they landed in Las Vegas right on schedule.

Greg pulled into the airport, with Nick tailing him, and parked up. He jumped out of the Denali and locked up, he nodded to Nick who also jumped out.

"Do you think they landed yet?" he asked his Texas-born partner.

"D.B said they were due to land at three pm," he checked his watch;

"It's three fifteen, so maybe, let's go in. It would help if we knew what they looked like," he sighed and started towards the entrance to the airport.

"You know D.B; likes us to figure everything out for ourselves," Greg smirked and followed. They walked into the busy airport and over to the information desk;

"Hi there, we're meeting a group of five people, three guys and two women, they're FBI. Where would they be if they landed on a private jet?" Nick asked politely.

"Private planes land on runway two. I can check for you if you have the name of the plane, or the Unit Chief. I believe I know who they are, from the BAU?" she spoke softly and pulled up the flight schedule on her computer;

"Yeah that's right, it's an Agent...Hotchner I believe?" Nick replied, checking his PDA.

"Yes, they landed on time and are waiting in the foyer just over there," she pointed to the area labeled 'Holding Area B' and smiled;

"Have a good day," she added before heading into the staff room.

"Alright Gregoo, let's go get 'em and get back to the lab so we can actually do some work," Nick slapped him lightly on the back and they walked to the hold. Hotch was stood checking his watch with a usual scowl on his face, Reid and Morgan were messing about, rough-housing, and JJ and Emily were gossiping;

"Ooh, cuties at two o'clock," Emily whispered and nodded towards Nick and Greg;

"Damn I could almost wish I wasn't married, they're all kinds of cute!" she giggled.

Nick and Greg walked over to the group and Nick addressed them;

"You guys the BAU?" he asked looking at Hotch, who spoke;

"Yes, that's right, you must be CSI," Hotch offered his hand;

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA Emily Prentiss," he gestured to each of them;

"CSI Three Nick Stokes, this is CSI Three Greg Sanders, good to meet you," Nick replied, and Nick nodded in agreement, he smirked towards Emily and winked. She giggled;

"We get to work with the hot guys, score!" she whispered and she and JJ dissipated into giggles.

"Call me JJ, all my friends do," she smiled and shook their hands,

"Call me Prentiss, I hate it when people 'Emily' me, when they don't know me so well," she chuckled and winked as she shook their hands. Morgan saluted them both in a friendly way. Greg turned to Spencer;

"So you're a doctor? Medical?" he asked, clearly surprised someone so young could be a doctor. Spencer shook his head;

"Nope, I have three PhD's, in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathematics," he smiled awkwardly.

"Wow, you some kind of genius?" Greg couldn't hide his awe.

"Pretty much, I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory," he replied but not in an arrogant way.

"We could use you at CSI, if you ever fancy jumping ship...?" Nick posed, chuckling.

"Okay, I'll take JJ, Reid and Prentiss with me, Hotchner if you and Morgan want to go with Nick?" Greg smiled. Nick whispered to him;

"Of course, you take the pretty girls, just you remember you have a girlfriend. Enjoy the car ride buddy because once Morgan sees those girls, you'll be spending all day with the guys," he chuckled and grinned at him before beckoning the team to follow them. They climbed into their respective driver's cars and settled for the short ride. Hotch spoke to Nick from the passenger seat;

"So tell me about your team,"

"Myself and Greg are CSI three, Sara Sidle, she's CSI three too. There's Morgan Brody, and Julie Finn who joined us about a year ago; Morgan is Greg's girlfriend, and D.B Russell is the shift supervisor. He replaced Gil Grissom," he replied, making sure he covered everyone, leaving out those who had since departed.

"Grissom? He's the entomologist isn't he? I read one of his papers on fly larvae," he replied, his brow furrowed.

"Yep, I took after him, so if you need anything bug-related, I'm your guy," Nick grinned but kept his eyes on the road.

In Greg's car, Prentiss and JJ were busy firing questions at Greg, clearly flirting while Reid rolled his eyes;

"So, are all the boys as cute as you over at CSI HQ?" Emily smirked from the back seat. Greg chuckled;

"I don't think so, me and Nick are the talent," he winked and turned back to the road;

"It's a shame we won't get to work together much though," he added, a little bitter.

"Oh? Why's that?" she replied a little disappointed.

"Morgan won't want me working with the pretty girls," he chuckled thinking about his pretty blonde girlfriend.

"Morgan? Is she your girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, Nick wanted her too but she picked me," he said proudly, grinning.

"Figures a cute guy like you would have a girlfriend," she sighed and laughed. Reid rolled his eyes again and put his hand to his forehead.

"You okay there, Reid?" Greg looked at him in the passenger seat.

"Yes, yes I'm fine; I'm used to her now," he nodded towards Emily in a gesturing manner.

"Jealous?" he smirked, and prodded him. He said nothing for a second;

"No, of course not, why would I be jealous? That would mean you're implying I like Emily? Well I don't. I mean she's a great person and she's pretty sure, but I'm not sure that she's my type, and-" he was interrupted by the laughter of all three of his car buddies. He shook his head and huffed in response.

"Relax, Reid," Greg patted his shoulder;

"I'm sure you'll get her someday, eh Emily?" Greg smirked at her and winked;

"Naww Spencer you're cute, and totally get an A for cute, but-" Spencer interrupted;

"I don't like you like that!" he whined and put his hands over his face;

"You're a bad liar Spence," JJ chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"We're here now guys, saved by the lab, eh Spencer?" Greg smirked and cut the engine. They all climbed out and headed into the lab, already clicking well enough that onlookers could assume they were friends. They filed into the board room, which was becoming cramped with the eleven-some people that were gathered there. The CSIs looked around at the BAU agents with interest, and waited patiently for them to be introduced. Nick clapped a couple of times to get everyone's attention;

"Alright, alright, guys? The BAU team is here now, so we can finally start work on this case. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the BAU, I'll let him introduce his team," Nick stepped back to allow Hotch to address the group;

"Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau, and SSA Dr Spencer Reid. We don't want to step on everyone's toes here, this is still a CSI case; we're here to help, not take over. Emily Prentiss will talk to Miss Renway, Derek and Reid will accompany Nick and Greg at the Renway house, JJ will discuss a press conference and media coverage with the Undersheriff and I will remain here at the lab to work with someone to process as things come back to the lab. If there's any changes you'd like to make, or anything else you need us to be doing, just come to me and I'll address my team. Thank you, and I'm sure I speak for all my team when I say we're looking forward to working with your team," he nodded to D.B to continue;

"Alright, you heard Agent Hotchner. Sara, I want you to stay here and work with him please, Morgan, head to the field with Nick, Greg, Morgan; oh that's going to be confusing, and Reid, Julie head to the interview room with Prentiss to assist on the interview, and I'll supervise the lab and start to tackle the mountain of paperwork that's threatening to avalanche me and my desk," there was a ripple of laughter throughout the room. The mass of people in the room started ti dissipate as they went about their assigned duties. Sara walked over to Hotch and smiled;

"Hi there, Sara Sidle," she held out her hand for him to shake;

"Hi, Aaron Hotchner, everyone calls me Hotch," he smiled back and gasped a tiny bit at the feel of her hand in his; he hadn't expected to feel such a spark.

"I'll be sure to remember that," she smirked flirtily, and pulled her hand back.

"Actually D.B, do you think we could work the case from my apartment? I have some personal textbooks on rapist profiles I think Agent Hotchner-Hotch would be interest in seeing," Sara asked her boss, convincingly.

"I don't see why not, I suppose it saves on gas money coming back and forth. How about you both go on ahead and I'll meet you there in about an hours and a half? Remember that paperwork I was telling you about?" he chuckled, completely oblivious to Sara's transparent lie; or if he was he was playing ignorant incredibly well. Morgan raised an eyebrow from the background, smirking like a cheshire can and making a sexual gesture unbeknownst to Sara. Hotch scowled at his co-worker, but it was himself he was truly chastising, for the rush of thoughts running through his usually cloudy mind. Sara turned back, her hair sweeping round in a brown tide, and she smiled knowingly at Hotch;

"C'mon Agent, we have work to do," she said smoothly as she discreetly brushed his leg as she walked past. Hotch swallowed thickly and followed her out into the parking lot. Her own personal car was parked about three hundred yards from the doorway, and he climbed in beside her.

"So these textbooks? Do they actually exist?" Hotch smirked a little, surprising himself.  
"Do they exist...? Well...I'm sure there are textbooks on rapist profiles, but in my apartment? Nope," she smiled widely and winked as she started the ignition and buckled up. Hotch pulled his seatbelt on and licked his lips slightly.

"I see, so it was all a clever ruse to get me back to your apartment?" Hotch said;

"Sneaky," he chucked again and cleared his throat.

"Are you trying to profile me Agent Hotchner?" she spoke huskily, her voice like pure melted gold, \Hotch thought.

"Trying? I profiled you the second I laid eyes on you Miss Sidle," he spoke softer, his blood surging through his veins.

"Oh?" she bit her lip, sexily,

"And what did you figure out about me?"

"You're a hard worker, maybe too much so, not much of a social life; all your hobbies for the most part involve your job on some level. You probably own a cat, a male cat, you think it's easier than having a man in your life. You were probably married at some point but it didn't last. You're strong and have a very strong moral compass. How am I doing so far?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty good, Agent. I did used to be married. To my boss, he's in Paris lecturing now. Long distance relationships can work, but not for me. I seem to work, work and work, I live off take-out and you'll meet D'Artagnan when we get to my place," she chuckled and glanced at him briefly.

"Three Musketeers? Really?" he looked unimpressed on the outside, but he actually thought it was pretty awesome.

"Yes the Three Musketeers! It's awesome!" she said, enthusiastically. Hotch shook his head and chuckled.

"Shall we talk about the case?" Hotch broached the subject, even though he had a feeling he would be relying on his team members to solve this case, if her signals were anything to go by.

"Sure. Let's get the boring stuff out of the way now," she grinned;

"Kidding. I love my job. That sounds kinda morbid, right?" she made a face.

"Just a little," Hotch winked at her;

"So any thoughts on this guy?" he asked, genuinely curious; he hadn't thought much about it. It was pretty difficult to profile a rapist without knowing anything about the victim other than she was the Governor's daughter.

"Well, we don't know much. I mean your Agent...Prentiss was it? Will be the key to finding something about this guy. Your typical rapist isn't a sexual sadist. He isn't after the big finish, but he's asserting himself in a way of intimidation. Rape isn't about sex, it's about power, control, forcing someone in to complicity." Sara mused, her brow furrowed in seriousness now.

"I agree. We have to consider obsession too. I mean is this guy a stranger, or is he someone she knows? Is it the boyfriend? Her dad certainly seems to think so. That intrigues me. What's so bad about this Tyler guy? Is he in a psychotic break? Is he just violent. We can't come up with a profile on so little. You're right; Prentiss is our best chance. That girl could have convinced the Nazi's not to start the war. I guarantee she'll get her talking." Hotch smiled and tried his best to ignore the impure thoughts that kept breaking into his mind.

"You look preoccupied, something bothering you?" Sara glanced across at Hotch, who shook his head; _Yes I can't stop thinking about sleeping with you. _he thought but said;

"No, I'm alright," as calmly as possible. Sara pulled up outside her apartment and climbed out. Hotch climbed out after her and she pressed her key to lock the doors. She pulled out her apartment key and turned it in the lock. She couldn't open it; the damn thing was always sticking;

"Want some help with that?" Hotch looked wildly amused by this prospect. Sara did not.

"No thank you," she mumbled through gritted teeth. She kicked the door and eventually got the lock open.

"Goddamn thing is always sticking," she sighed and rolled her eyes;

"Oh good, I was starting to think we were breaking and entering," Hotch chuckled dryly, as Sara smacked his arm lightly. They climbed the two flights of stairs to Sara's apartment, and she unlocked this door with no problems. She walked through the door and threw her keys on the sideboard, Hotch stood outside.

"What, are you a vampire? Do I have to invite you in before you can cross the threshold?" he laughed and walked inside, closing the door with a click;

"I was just being polite," he rubbed his neck and winced slightly'

"You alright?" she said, looking at his stiff neck and frowning a little.

"What? Oh, yeah, just a stiff neck. Try sleeping on a jet; not the best thing for your neck," he dismissed her concern but was glad to have received it.

"Can I get you anything? A drink to relax you? Something to eat? Something for your erection?" she said this so calmly that Hotch just wanted to laugh out loud, then he slowly came to the realization that she had in fact noticed his slight erection. He tried to pluck words from the air, but he couldn't find a single one that fit. Sara laughed and took off her jacket, to show her bare arms and slight cleavage in the black tank top she was wearing. She crossed the small space between them and backed him the few inches to the wall. He gulped audibly and waited for her to make a move on him; it took all he had not to be in control, but he wanted, in all fairness, to lose control.


	3. Satisfaction and Resolution

Hotch gulped softly and half-smiled at Sara;

"This isn't working on the case," he licked his lips.

"Wow, you really are all work aren't you? Think we need to loosen you up a little," she winked and ran her hand down to his zipper and undid it. She placed her hand over his sizable package and grinned, biting her lip as he closed his eyes and sighed out. She shook her hair out and leaned up to nip at Hotch's ear. He yelped lightly and finally gave up on being a good boy. He picked Sara up, much to her surprise, and put her onto the dining room table;

"Oh, Agent Hotchner, you're full of surprises," she licked her lip and then bit it gently, a small moan escaping from her lips. He smirked and moved to undo her blouse;

"You have no idea," he whispered in her ear. He nipped at her neck with this teeth, and licked her where he bit. He ran his hands down to the buttons and tugged them to release her breasts, he kissed down her collarbone and she shuddered softly. She grabbed his tie and pulled at the knot to take it off. She threw it across the room, where it landed on top of the TV. He kissed her deeply, experimenting with this new playground, he unzipped her trousers and pulled down the red panties she was wearing. They too, were cascaded into the living room, and he threw his suit jacket onto the sofa. He leaned back up to take off his shirt and then continued his assault on her neck with his kisses. She clawed into his skin with her nails leaving little crescent-shaped marks on his biceps. She lost what little control she had been holding onto and pulled at his belt clumsily, in an attempt to get to the one part of him she craved most.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Prentiss exclaimed to the guard who was supposed to have been watching her.

"I was told I could go on my lunch-break," the guard stammered.

"Who told you?" Prentiss persisted.

"He was a cop, he said Lieutenant Blake said I could go for my lunch and that he was taking over watching her. I asked him who he was because I hadn't seen him before, he told me he was new. He had a legit ID. I came back from my lunch and you guys are all over my ass about it," he curtailed his distaste for the accusations a little in his speech.

"We're all over your ass because a rape victim is missing and you were supposed to be watching her!" Morgan snapped and glared at the guard.

"This isn't my fault! He had a legitimate ID!" he shouted, standing up to make his point.

"Do you remember the name on the ID?" Prentiss asked, after thinking for a minute. The guard thought for a second, his brow furrowed.

"Samuel Jenson," he replied and nodded in affirmation.

"I'll run the name through CODIS if this guy is a legitimate cop, we'll know," Nick headed off to the lab to conduct the search. He typed the name quickly into the data base and started the search; he knew it could take hours, but all police officers, medical personnel, and casino workers by law had to have their DNA registered into CODIS, just as criminals had their DNA logged. Nick sighed, clearly irked about the break in the chain of command. After several minutes the CODIS screen popped up to signal a match. He printed the results and headed back to where both teams were located.

"The guy is a legitimate cop, but he's retired. This him?" Nick showed the guard the driver's license for Samuel Jenson. The guard shook his head;

"That's not him. He was younger, much younger and had tanned skin. It's not this guy," the guard replied positively certain. Greg frowned and opened up the file, pulling out the picture of Tyler Harvey. He showed it to the guard;

"What about him?" he asked curiously.

"Yes! That's him! That's the guy!" Nick and Greg looked at each other;

"So Tyler stole this guy's ID? How?" Greg asked, confused.

"All he had to do was go on the LVPD website. All of the cops who provide service are listed on the website; part of the 'getting to know your police force' BS. Jensen's name would have been on there as recently retired. Tyler struck gold; all he had to do was make a fake ID." Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We need to find Tawny, and get Tyler away from her. God knows what he'll do to her next, if he raped her once..." Prentiss either couldn't or didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I'll talk to her dad, see what I can find out about Tyler," Greg piped up and vanished off, case file in hand.

Hotch removed the belt and, unzipped himself so she could gain access to him. He threw the pants onto the sofa, his underwear going in that general direction too. She slid her way onto her hands and knees so she could crawl off the table. She pushed Hotch down into one of her dining room chairs and sunk herself to her knees. She smirked up at him, her eyes dilated from the passion inside of her. She grasped the base of his length in her hand and stroked him in even stroked, her speed slow at first. She paced the tip of his erection into her mouth and ran her tongue in crazy circles around it, moistening it as much as she could. Hotch groaned and uttered something Sara couldn't quite make out, but it sounded like her name. She smiled around him and went further down, edging more and more of him into her. She loved giving a guy oral, ever since she was nineteen; there was something about it that turned her on. She loved that she could drive a guy to complete insanity with her mouth alone. She moaned as she took as much of him as she could, she gagged a little as she went. Hotch lost his hand, tousled in her hair and he tugged it as an offer of gratification for what she was doing to him. His head felt back, and his mind ran crazily round in circles, he became dizzy from the sensations. He opened his eyes and found Sara to be kissing her way up to his jaw;

"Well now you're just teasing me," he murmured and grinned as his phone rang. He growled angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" he sighed and picked it up

"What do you want Prentiss?" he considered that his tone may have been a little too sharp.

"Tawny's gone. Her boyfriend posed as a cop and took her," she said, forlornly.

"Gone as in he sprung her loose so they could run away together? Or gone as in he's a maniac and he took her?" Hotch frowned, Sara looked at him waiting for something.

"We're pretty sure the second." she sighed.

"What did you guys find out?" she asked, hoping it would be useful.

"Uh, nothing, dead end. Just trying to fit a profile, but this helps; I have some theories now," Sara stroked her hand up and down his thigh, and he bit his lip to retain composure.

"What are you thinking?" Prentiss asked, hopefully. _You don't want to know..._Hotch thought to himself;

"Maybe he's mentally ill; a psychotic break could explain why he took her. If he's the rapist, then there's a chance he's impotent, or maybe it's as simple as she just said no, and he went into a break," Hotch theorized, his resolve fraying at the edges.

"Find out what you can about Tyler," he added.

"We are, Greg went to talk to Tawny's father, see if he knows anything," she replied, determined to get to the bottom of this case.

"Keep me informed," he added, and hung up the phone. He threw it into the sofa and pulled Sara down to the floor.

"They're gonna call back in ten minutes," Hotch gasped and kissed her deeply, his hands holding her arms loosely to the ground.

"How do you know/" Sara gasped in between kisses.

"I know my team," he groaned as he teased her, running the tip of his cock back and forth across her most sensitive place, dipping in inch inside her and pulling back out of her. He could feel himself sliding because of the sheer amount of moisture there. Hotch frowned for a second; he didn't have a condom.

"Do you-" Sara interrupted him and lifted her arm to show the small implant under her skin.

"Don't need one. I'm clean, you?" she asked, hoping to God he was, because she needed him.

"It's been two years since I've had sex, and aside from when my ex-wife and I wanted to conceive I've always used a condom, never cheated," he replied, gasping.

"My hero," she said and pulled him town to kiss her. He pushed himself into her when she was least expecting it, causing her to cry out. He never expected to, but when she cried out his name as 'Agent Hotchner' he liked it. He liked it a lot. Superior male complex or not; he was more turned on than he had ever been. He gripped her hips so he could fuck her, hard and fast. He hit her sweet spot over and over, her back arching to the point it looked uncomfortable, her writhing like that of a seizure as he sent her crashing over the edge of climax, she scratched his back from shoulder to lower back and he groaned, as the stinging pain and the pleasure of her around him took hold. He let go of the feeling and let it storm through him, he groaned and leaned down to bite her neck semi-playfully. She yelped and he climbed off her to lay next to her.

"5...4...3...2...1," he sighed as he finished the numbers, because his phone began to ring.

"Hotchner" he answered with his name because he didn't recognise the number.

"Agent Hotchner, it's Greg Sanders, we think we know where Tawny is. Her father said she and Tyler would go to the old construction site up on Bleeker. Nick, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and I are on our way and we have police back up already on the way to back us up. Do you and Sara want to meet us up there?" Greg asked hurriedly.

"Of course, we'll be right there," he hung up and looked around.

"Where are my underwear?" he squinted his eyes.

"On the lamp over there," Sara giggled. Hotch grabbed them and put them on, next he grabbed his pants from the sofa and put them on. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, and jacket from the sofa and put those on too.

"Tie?" he quizzed to Sara who was just buttoning up her blouse.

"TV," she pointed, smirking widely. He nodded and retrieved it. He put on his socks and shoes and straightened the tie.

"Shall we?" he indicated leaving with his hand. Sara snorted and was giggling.

"What?" he frowned

"You have sex hair," she giggled.

"I do no-yes I do," he corrected when he looked into the living room mirror. He rearranged it and looked at her.

"How is it that _you_ don't have sex hair?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I brushed it when you were on a tie hunt," she smiled and grabbed her jacket and keys,  
"Let's go," she opened the door and locked it behind them both before going out to her car.

"Want me to drive?" Hotch asked.

"Do you know where to go?" Sara asked, her eyebrow raised disbelievingly.

"Uh...no but you could tell me," Hotch attempted.

"You know what would be quicker?" Sara had that smirk again.

"What?" Hotch asked, knowing the answer wasn't going to be anything more than a sarcastic barb.

"You shutting up and getting the car and me driving," her smirk widened as she climbed into the car, Hotch joined her;

"You're kind of a bitch aren't you?" he was the one smirking now. Sara's jaw dropped in shock, she smacked Hotch on the arm,

"And you're an uptight bastard, guess we both have our flaws. Hold tight," she started the ignition and drove way above the speed limit, Hotch had no choice but to hold on so he didn't hit his head on the dashboard at every stop light.

Reid walked cautiously, gun drawn towards the pair. The boy he knew now to be Tyler Harvey, had Tawney Renway by the throat. As he got closer he could see the wire around her neck. He swallowed thickly, and wondered if he really could talk him out of this.

"I don't want to hurt you Tyler, no one wants to hurt you," Reid spoke carefully and calmly so as not to alarm Tyler.

"Tell them, to stop following me!" he hissed.

"Tell who? The FBI? The police? I can't do that Tyler, not until you let her go. She's your girlfriend, you love her don't you?" Reid edged closer still, Morgan, Nick, Prentiss and Greg stood about two hundred yards back, guns aimed as best they could at Tyler.

"I need to kill her to save her. They told me I had to do this. It's a test, that's why I had to..." he whimpered.

"Why you raped her?" Reid asked softly. Tyler nodded and continued to whimper.

"They won't let us go, the only way I can save us both is to kill us both," he whispered, his eye twitching in the corners.

"Who are they Tyler, who's following you?" Reid got a little closer, Tyler was too far into his delusion to notice him anymore.

"T-the entity, they have no eyes but still they can see everything, they want us both, I have to appease them," he cried out as his delusion deepened.

"They're here! You! You're one of them!" he hissed and scratched out at Reid who winced in pain, he ignored his bleeding cheek and held his hand out;

"No Tyler, I'm here to save you. I pretended to be one of them, to learn their ways. So I could save you and Tawney, I know what they need and I know how to stop them. You have to come with me, and you have to let her go and I promise you, you will both live. They won't hurt you again Tyler, I promise I won't let them," Reid held out his hand and waited for Tyler to take it. He took Tawney by the hand and put his other in Reid's. Reid put his gun away and led them slowly back to the CSIs and the police.

"Nice job, Reid." Nick smiled grimly,

"And good call on the Schizophrenia," Greg chimed in. Reid smiled nervously;

"Thank you. I'm just glad Tawney is alright and he's gonna get the help he needs," he replied softly. They nodded in agreement and watched as he was taken away in a police car, and she was reunited with her father. Hotch and Sara pulled up to the site and jumped out of the car. They walked over and shared the same confused look;

"Looks like we missed all the fun," Hotch quipped dryly.

"Yeah, we got him. He was in a severe psychotic break, Paranoid Schizophrenia. I recognise the presentation. His delusions weren't unlike some of my mother's," Reid replied, looking at his hands. Nick, Greg and Sara shared looks of confusion and pity between them, upon the presentation of this new information.

"Looks like we're done here then. We can go back in the morning, please make sure we get a copy of any psych reports, documents, anything regarding the case so we can tie it up on our end?" Hotch spoke to Nick and Sara primarily but all three nodded. The teams shook hands with one another and smiled cordially.

"Thanks for your help on this," Nick said, with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you Agent Hotchner," Sara smiled knowingly at Hotch. He bit his cheek so he didn't smile.

"The pleasure was mine CSI Sidle," he smirked and walked back towards her car. Sara smiled and winked at Greg and Nick, and walked back to towards the car too, so she could take Hotch back to the hotel. Greg and Nick looked at each other and shared an entire conversation without speaking a word. They both grinned and the teams climbed into their Denalis to take their partners back to the hotel. As the Agents climbed out of the cars and said goodbye to their CSI counterparts, Sara and Hotch shared a look, one that said everything that needed to be said. It was a 'thank you', an 'I'll miss you' and a 'goodbye'. The Agents walked into the hotel foyer and Morgan immediately started on Hotch;

"Start talking. Now," he wanted to know what had gone on, he'd seen the look and read id, as had Emily and Spencer.

"Hotch please tell you were working the case," Reid cringed and looked at his boss.

"Like hell he was," Morgan grinned and slapped him on the back,

"You don't know anything happened, Derek," Prentiss chipped in,

"It did! Didn't it Hotch?" he asked excitedly.

"You know what they say Morgan, What happens in Vegas..." he winked and walked away.


End file.
